True Love, False Love
by Alsio123
Summary: Elaina is accepted into the Cullen family as Edward's mate after Carlisle saves her. But all this changes when the Cullens go to the Volturi Ball... Previously 'My Girl'
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Chapter 1: Introductions

The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before. I broke my arm and leg when I was 10. Compared to this that would be like lying on the softest bed in the whole entire world.

I tripped, and fell over on some glass when I was to this that would fell like a walk in the park on a sunny day.

Throughout the pain I heard voices, explaining what was happening to me. They told me I was turning into a vampire. Before now I didn't even know that they existed. I thought they were just part of stories made up by mischievous older siblings to scare their brothers and sisters.

"Well, now you know we're not."

How did this voice know what I was thinking?

"Because some vampires have extra powers. I can read minds."

_Will I have any extra powers?_

"I don't know."

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the pain stopped.

I lay flat on the table, closed my eyes, and then opened them again.

I found my limbs and got up from the soft bed I had been lying on. I looked around and found my eyesight to be even better than it was. I could see the air particles.

I smiled and looked around some more. I finally set my eyes on a god like creature standing next to the bed I had been laying on. He put his hands up, palms facing me; as if he were scared I would hurt him.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you."

I recognized his voice as the voice of the mind reader who had been speaking to me. His voice was like a choir of angels.

_And I won't hurt you._

He put his hands down and smiled. I smiled back. Slowly and cautiously, he walked towards me.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen."

He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi, my name is Elaina… urm."

"Cullen," he said, "You're a Cullen now."

"Oh. Ok. My name is Elaina Cullen."

We both smiled. This was the first time I had felt the burning sensation in my throat.

I stopped smiling and so did he.

"You must be hungry right now."

"Is that what the burning is?"

"Yes. Let's go hunting. Afterwards you can meet the rest of the family."

* * *

"This is Carlisle and Esme."

"Hi." I said.

"Hello," They said, "You are very welcome in this family and we are happy to have you."

And then Edward took me by the arm and dragged me out of the room as I waved goodbye to my new family.

"Come on, let's go." he said.

…….

Edward had taken me to a place far away from the tiny house and we had climbed up a tree. 'This is where I come to think', he had said.

"You have a small family."

"My sister Rosalie is out hunting. She'll be back in a few hours. Then you can meet her."

"What year is it?" I asked.

"1935."

"Oh. I thought it would be ages into the future. That transformation thing seemed like it took forever."

"I know. So can I ask you some questions now?"

"Ok."

"How old are you?" He asked.

"17. And apparently I will be 17 forever."

And that was when we heard screaming in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2: Special

Chapter 2: Special

"How old are you?" He asked.

"17. And apparently I will be 17 forever."

And that was when we heard a scream from the distance.

…….

As we walked through the door of my new home, after following the sound waves, I saw the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my entire life.

"I found him in the woods. I didn't know what to do Carlisle. He looked like he needed help."

"It's ok Rosalie. I understand."

_Ahhhhh, so that's your sister, Rosalie._

"Yes." Edward whispered in my ear, although it's not like no one can hear him.

_She's very beautiful._

"I know."

It was then that I noticed the man lying on the same table I had laid on, covered in blood and wounds that would scar him for life. Well, would have scared him for life. The smell of sweet human blood filled my nostrils and I lunged or the human. Rosalie, Edward and Esme had to muster up all of their strength just to get me out o the room. When I had calmed down I said,

"Who is that?"

"Someone I found in the woods," replied Rosalie, although the question was directed at Edward, "Now, shut up so Carlisle can concentrate on making him better."

"Excuse me?"

"I said SHUT. UP. Are you deaf?"

I started to get angry. The table started to shake.

"Rosalie, its ok," said Carlisle, "I don't need to concentrate to do this. Really."

"No, it's not OK." Said Rosalie, irritated.

"Hey! She didn't do anything." Edward said, trying to defend me.

I blurred all the voices out and worked on trying to calm myself. It worked. And the table stopped shaking.

And then I ran away. Nobody even noticed I was missing apart from Esme; Carlisle was busy trying to get the blood covered human breath, and Edward and Rosalie were too busy fighting.

As I ran I heard footsteps behind me so I stopped, thinking it was Edward. I turned around and saw Esme.

"Clearly, she doesn't want me in this family so I'll just be leaving now." I felt like crying but no tears came running down my cheeks.

"No. That's not true. She's just had a long and difficult day. It'll be fine once she's calmed down"

I nod.

"And besides, if she erupts again, Edward will always be there to protect you. You are his…," she paused, trying to find the right words, "friend after all."

I nod again.

I notice her skin shining in the sun. I look down at my own skin and she the same thing happening.

"By the way," Esme begins, "how did you make the table shake?"

"What?"

"You don't know you were doing it? You made the table shake. It was your anger that made the table shake."

"That was _me_." I ask in amazement.

"Yes.'

Wow. I guess I do have an extra power.

And for the first time in my life, I felt special.


	3. Chapter 3: Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 3: Practice Makes Perfect

When I got back to the house, Rosalie was waiting outside for me, where she apologized, much to her distaste. Then, after making sure that the unknown man was ok, Edward took me back to the treetops, where we talked for hours about our families before we became vampires, our family now, including the new member, and everything to do with vampires and their history.

"So, what are the Volturi?"

"They are kind of like royalty to a vampire. They are the leaders of all of us. They keep order and if we break one of the rules, they decide if we live or die."

"Wow."

"I know… wow… You know you look beautiful in the light of the moon."

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

_I've never been called beautiful before. That's really sweet._

He smiled even wider and quickly moved his face in closer to kiss me. I stayed where I was and his lips pressed on mine. I was so alarmed I fell off of the branch I was sitting on. When I had managed to climb back up again he said,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"That's ok," I said smiling, "practice makes perfect."

He moved in again and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me deeper this time and with more passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my fingers clutch his hair. It was hard to stop but eventually we did and by the end of it we were gasping. We jumped down from the tree and ran back to the house. I heard screaming again, but this time more agonized and painful than last time.

I saw Esme and Carlisle sitting down in the small living room. Esme was drawing and Carlisle was reading. Neither looked up from what they were doing when they noticed we were back. Rosalie was not in the room, but I heard her in another room reassuring someone, though it sounded like she was really trying to reassure herself. I couldn't smell blood anymore which made me relaxed. Edward refused to let me inside until I couldn't see or smell any blood, and even then, he still held onto my shoulders as I walked through the door.

It was silent for a few minutes before Esme said,

"How would you like to practice how to use your powers?"

Edward looked at me alarmed – we hadn't talked about that yet.

_Oh, I forgot to tell you that you're not the only one with a special ability. Sorry._

Esme was looking at me expectantly.

"Well, ok."

She smiled widely and dragged me around the house, making me concentrate so hard, my head almost fell off. She made me lift small things first, like cutlery and glasses, then moved onto bigger objects once I had mastered the smaller ones, like tables and chairs, while Edward and Carlisle tagged along behind. Thankfully, Rosalie had decided not to join us on our walk.

And then, the screaming stopped.


End file.
